


The Tables Turn

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan is kind of voyeur. He likes to watch his best friend masturbate. But when he continues to watch him, he got the surprise he wasn't expecting.





	The Tables Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short. I am exhausted from school. This is unedited, so if there are any mistakes please let me know!

I was a bit voyeur sometimes, by sometimes I mean just about every night. 

It started off as an accident, but it started growing into this problem that I couldn't solve. Basically, I heard my roommate, Phil one night when I couldn't sleep. He was masturbating, like any grown adult. But what made it so different for me, is that I had never heard the noises come from him before.

After living for 6 years, it was going to happen. But, what my mind couldn't process is how beautiful he looked while he did it. A bit of sweat formed on his face, his jet-black hair pushed back, and best thing of them all. His eyes, they were so dilated that they looked as if they were almost fully black. 

The soft moans that he would contain, to try not to wake me up. But, I was already awake as it was. He didn't know that though, he thought that his 'innocent' roommate was just laying softly asleep, but it was the total opposite. 

One night though, it changed the way that I had been thinking about Phil. I knew ever since I had met him that I loved him. But, what he did, was really quick that a normal person couldn't hear it.

As I was peering into his bedroom, I heard a faint moan of "Dan". Which caught me totally off guard, had he saw me? Or maybe heard me breathing?

But he closed his mouth instantly, regretting what he had done or said. His face went slightly redder in embarrassment. 

After a week that it had been going on, Phil came and sat down next to me. "Hey Dan you've not been getting much sleep have you?" I glared at him, wanting to know what he was getting at.

"Oh, you know, the constant watching of me doing what should be private?" he laughed a little bit. "I noticed after a few night that something wasn't right. The other night, I saw you looking in while I was masturbating. Don't be afraid to admit it, Dan."

I looked at him long and hard, also having my face heat up in embarrassment. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't think that I would actually get caught. I mean what was I thinking? Watching my best friend, despite roommate masturbate?

He surely saw how embarrassed I was, because just as I went to say something he cut me off with, "Dan, I actually think it's really hot. But next time you want something just ask me, okay?" he leaned over and planted a kiss onto my lips. I knew that things would be changing after that one experience. 

I was right, everything did change. He was a lot more dominant towards me, and flirted a lot more. Which, wasn't very Phil when I thought about it. But I knew that this is the side that I want to see and be with for the past 6 years.

We were sitting on the sofa, watching some random tv show, when he starts roughly kissing me. One thing after another, we were in his bedroom, with me straddling him.

"Get the fucking clothes off, now." he commanded, doing as he commanded, not wanting to make him wait any longer. 

He stopped me when I was down in my boxers and flipped us over so that he was straddling me. The friction that we had between the pieces of fabric was starting to get me closer to the edge.

"Phil- fuck- I am going to come soon." I shouted really loud, everything else non audible thanks to the loud moans that are coming out of my mouth, and the soft whimpers that are coming out of Phil's.

He nodded back to me and started grinding faster and harder, I knew that it was all going to be over soon. 

I finally reached my high, come soaking my boxers. I looked at him slightly embarrassed that I just did something like that as if I were a teenager again. 

"I- I'm sorry. I can't believe I just did that". I said quickly, trying to make up an excuse or something so that he wouldn't laugh at me.

"It's okay, it was kind of my fault. Go get yourself cleaned up so we can cuddle and sleep." he says back to me.

Doing as he asked, I got changed into more comfortable clothes, and we finally fell asleep.


End file.
